


Secrets

by revolutionarydaddies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mistakes, Poor John, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarydaddies/pseuds/revolutionarydaddies
Summary: John pretended that he didn’t hear Alexander cry himself to sleep that night. John pretended that their relationship was okay. John pretended that he was with studying with Maria instead of lying in bed with a random man. John pretended that it wasn’t his fault that the relationship ended.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write in a year, so feedback is highly appreciated

“Hey,” John said simply, as he leaned against his bedroom door frame, his eye’s glued to the back of his boyfriend’s head. Alexander continued to dressed grabbing the olive green shirt off the ground sniffing it. It smelled like John, musky and woodsy- like a man. “Can you please not be mad?” Alexander dropped the shirt opting for his grey oversized sweater instead. He wanted to be far from John right now.

“I’m not mad,” Alexander replied, walking past John into their shared bathroom. “You need to start getting ready or we are going to be late.” He called combing a nasty knot in the back of his hair. John followed him into the bathroom, taking the brush from Alexander’s hand using his fingers to gently comb out the knot.

“Babe, you’re gonna rip out all your hair if you continue like that.” John sighed, as he gently combed the knot out of Alexander’s hair and grabbing a hair tie. He pulled his boyfriend's hair back into a neat bun on the top of his head. Alexander pulled out of John’s touch as soon as he was done.

“I’m waiting in the kitchen, come out when you are ready.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Eliza kept asking me why you were so moody tonight,” John scoffs taking off his shirt and pants, getting into bed wearing pink boxers that left nothing to the imagination. “I don’t know how to say, my boyfriend is upset because almost two years before we started dating, I slept with a man who was engaged.” 

“For the last time, I’m not upset John. I just don’t understand how you are so okay with what you did. Do you know what happened to the guy? Or his fiance? Did they still get married? Did his fiance ever find out?” Alexander sighed throwing on the olive t-shirt from before and navy blue boxers before getting into bed. 

John turned to face Alexander, stroking his face with the pad of his thumb. “ Babygirl it was in the past. I made a mistake.”

Alexander twisted from his touch, facing the opposite way of John. “John it’s not that simple. You broke the trust in their relationship.” He sighed, his eyes filling with tears before he continued. “How can I trust you when you’re so okay with cheating?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John pretended that he didn’t hear Alexander cry himself to sleep that night. John pretended that their relationship was okay. John pretended that he was with studying with Maria instead of lying in bed with a random man. John pretended that it wasn’t his fault that the relationship ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John. Feedback is appreciated


End file.
